Engañar al diablo
by god of hope
Summary: adaptacion de una de las escenas de la pelicula Constantine con algunos de los personajes de DxD, pasen y leanlo les gustara


**Hey que onda con ustedes**

 **Verán hoy les quise traer una adaptación de una de las escenas de mi película favorita de Keanu Reeves que se llama Constantine usando a los personajes de DxD**

 **Ya que esto me inspiro cuando un autor llamado evolvelove hizo una adaptación de una de las escenas de Civil war con los Personajes de Boku No Hero que se llama Trinidad destruida**

 **Espero y les guste**

* * *

 _ **Engañar al diablo**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

No supo cómo paso

No supo cómo fue que dejo que eso pasara

Lo único que sabía era que Irina una de las siervas de Gabriel estaba a punto de usar la lanza del destino para permitirle el paso a un demonio hijo de Satanas llamado Diadora

Ese demonio estaba en el cuerpo de una de sus más queridas amigas… Asia Argento

Una hermana que quiso investigar la muerte de su hermana gemela en la que por más que se pidió la ayuda de la policía esto argumentó que fue suicidio

Pero ella en su corazón no creía que esa fuese la verdad

Busco al único que podía ayudarlo

Un exorcista independiente que no estaba afiliado a la iglesia y que trabaja como lobo solitario

Ese Exorcista es el mismo que ahora está sobre unas puertas con el cuerpo severamente lastimado

Ya que ha perdido a un amigo Saji que se prestó en su ayuda para evitar la venida del demonio y también salvar a asia de ser la puerta para traerlo

Pero hubo quienes los intentaron detener

Demonios que violaban el balance a los cual ellos eliminaron

El mismo Diadora que estaba en el cuerpo de Asia que suplicaba que lo sacaran

Y para amolar… la misma sierva de Gabriel… Irina quien detuvo a Issei de llamar al ángel más poderoso

Los planes de ella eran muy macabros… traer al demonio más cruel para que atormente a la humanidad y hacerles saber que el amor de dios no es algo que se tome a la ligera… sabiendo que los únicos que sobrevivan a ese infierno serán dignos de merecer el amor y la gracias del señor

Obvio esa chica estaba loca

Y Issei no tuvo sutileza en decírselo

Y el resto… ustedes lo saben

Y sin esperanzas lentamente Irina con la lanza manchada con la sangre del hijo de dios se acercaba a paso lento mirando como el rostro del demonio se mostraba por debajo de la piel expuesta de la hermana

Teniendo en claro permitirle cruzar al mundo humano

En cambio Issei… sabe que solo le queda una opción… aunque no le guste

Pero el momento era desesperado… y se requería una medida desesperada

Por lo que tomando un pedazo de vidrio roto afilado que estaba en el suelo, hizo lo que no pensó volver a hacer

Se cortó las venas de sus muñecas

Sintiendo como la sangre salía de su cuerpo manchando el piso mojado de color carmesí

Y después justo cuando Irina iba a clavar la lanza

…

…

El tiempo se detuvo

…

…

Y a unos metros en frente del exorcista unas gotas de un líquido negro como el alquitrán caían sobre un charco de agua que al contacto la evaporaba

Y después unos delicados y femeninos pies bañados del mismo liquido tocaban suavemente el agua

El castaño levanto la mirada para ver a la persona que había llegado

-Rias… Porque tardaste tanto? – es lo que pregunto con fastidio no queriendo verla

-hola Ise… ~hola Ise~… - ella le saludo burlonamente

Rias… una demonio hija mayor de Satanás en el cual ambos tienen historia

Ella cuando tenía el encargo de ir por el alma de Issei hace diez años sintió una dulce obsesión por tenerlo a su lado como suyo propio ya sea en la cama o en los cuartos de tortura

Pero cuando escapo gracias a que los médicos lo trajeron de vuelta no pudo evitar sentir que un valioso juguete se le había arrebatado de las manos

Por lo que envió muchos demonios a traerlo devuelta

Cosa que no funciono ya que siempre volvían deportados con las manos vacías

Por lo que no le quedo de otra que tener que esperar a que muriera ya sea naturalmente… o por un cáncer de pulmón que ella misma provoco gracias a su poder en la influencia humana

Pero no dejo pasar la oportunidad de tenerlo una vez que sintió que su alma estaba en el limbo

Lo cual la lleva a esto

Sonriente mente como si fuese el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ella tomo una silla y sensualmente tomo asiento en frente de él… resistiendo las ganas de disfrutar del exorcista

-tu alma es la única… que moría por subir a llevarme en persona- y como si fuera una niña pequeña que recibiría un regalo de cumpleaños… aplaudió y movió sus piernas de emoción- no puedo dejar de saltar de gusto… -

-si… ya me lo habían dicho mucho – decía el, con algo de fastidio… sacando una cajetilla de cigarros y después mirando a la demonio –no te importa o sí? –

-para nada hazlo, tengo acciones con malboro fufufufu – es lo que respondió restándole importancia

-lo sé, son tus clavos de ataúd – decía mientras con la boca tomo el ultimo que le quedaba en la cajetilla

-muy apropiado… fufufufufu –

Cuando el castaño intento usar su encendedor este se le deslizo de las manos por falta de movilidad y fuerza

La pelirroja con aburrimiento miraba todo

-Ise te he dicho antes que cuando cortas tan profundo cortas los tendones y pierdes movilidad en los dedos, que ahora te serian útiles –

Ella se levantó de la silla para después sentarse en la pelvis del chico… que no disfrutaba nada tenerla cerca

Y más cuando tomo su encendedor

-yo te ayudo –

Ella lo encendió y acercaba el fuego al cigarro pero cuando issei quiso encenderlo ella lo alejaba hacia atrás para hacer que el castaño se acercara a su buen busto, mientras olía su cabello como si fuese un perfume francés

Pero el castaño paro y la miro

-me vas a encender el cigarro si o no? – preguntaba fastidiado

-huy que miedo me das – dijo ella sin importarle

Hasta que ya teniendo suficiente ella le encendió el cigarro y el castaño inhalaba el nocivo pero adictivo humo que llenaba sus pulmones

-satisfecho? – preguntaba ella… para dejar el encendedor en el regazo del exorcista… sin pararse de su lugar

-mi Ise… desde escapaste tuve que conformarme con varios muñecos tuyos pero ahora… voy a hacer contigo lo que hice con ellos… espero y me resistas en la cama he? –

-eres un amor… - lo dijo muy sarcásticamente, sintiendo un desagrado al escuchar eso y más de ella

-sinceramente… no creí que fueras de los que cometen el mismo error dos veces… -

Ella obtuvo su respuesta al ver que el mismo exorcista la miro de forma arrogante

-y no lo hiciste, verdad?... cual fue la razón para llamarme? –

-varias cosas… y como está la familia? – pregunto intentando desviar el tema

Cosa que le funciono

-mi familia está bien… papa torturando a Hitler… mama torturando a Osama… mis hermano jugando con los pecadores en el lago de azufre… escuchar los lamentos de esos pecadores es tan aburrido – dijo ella deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camisa del castaño para tocar sus abdominales que la excitaba mucho

Issei a pesar de lo que sentía uso toda su voluntad para mantener su temple

-he escuchado que uno de tus hermanos quiere ser como su padre –

-hombres… son tan estúpidos… bueno tu eres la excepción – ella peligrosamente acercaba sus manos a su pantalón

-está en la otra habitación –

-si lo que digas – decía sin prestarle atención desabrochándole la hebilla de su cinturón

-esta con Irina –

Eso fue suficiente para detener su acto de bajar el cierre y mirar al joven con algo de sorpresa

-… eso no me lo esperaba –

-tiene en su poder la lanza del destino –

-si claro… la lanza del destino – decía ella sin creerle ninguna palabra

Pero ella lo conocía, conocía que cuando el habla sobre estos temas no es para bromear

Por lo que se acercó a su rostro mirándolo a los ojos

-esto es una broma?… porque no me gusta que te hagas el gracioso –

-ve a verlo tú misma… no pierdes nada –

Ella dudaba

-me esperaste diez años no? Que te son otros diez segundos? –

Hubo un momento de silencio

Y sin avisar ella estaba a punto de besarlo

El cerro los ojos por miedo… temiendo que todo terminara antes… pero lo único que sintió fue el aliento de la demonio cerca de su boca

-no te muevas de aquí… -

Y con esa última advertencia ella muy frustrada se levantó del regazo del castaño camino hacia la otra habitación

La puerta se rompió y en cámara lenta los pedazos flotaban mientras la pelirroja caminaba

Viendo con sus propios ojos que las palabras del exorcista eran verdad… pudo sentir que su hermano estaba dentro de la rubia monja

Ella solo sonrió de burla y después lentamente tomo a la chica poseída y la alejo de la punta de la lanza que estaba a punto de hacer su cometido

Y cuando la alejo

 ***Tun!***

La lanza se clavó en el suelo rompiendo el azulejo y la ángel se dio cuenta de quien evito su cometido

-Gre… Gremory – dijo la castaña sin poder creer que ella estuviera aquí

-el Hades tomara este mundo… a su debido tiempo – ella decía, teniendo del cuello a la rubia mientras por el reflejo hecho por el agua debajo de los tres un ser delgado de piel marrón luchaba por liberarse del férreo agarre – tu mejor que nosotras Irina debes conocer… RAAAA!... lo que te lleva la ambición – esto lo dijo intentando subyugar a su hermano

-ramera del pecado, incitadora de la lujuria – la Ángel maldecía a la demonio… que tomaba los insultos como un cumplido –una furcia barata –

-a veces extraño esos antiguos nombres… hora de volver a casa hermano, papa estará muy enojado contigo… fufufufu –

-en el nombre de dios… yo te enfrentare! – pero justo cuando ella iba a golpear el puño paro… la mirada de la Angel cambio a una de terror y la de la demonio… de satisfacción

-que lastima… parece que te han abandonado –

Ella lo sabía

Y la demonio con su poder no solo devolvió a su hermano devuelta al averno… si no que quemo a la Ángel hasta las cenizas

Lo único que ella dijo fue

-… padre? –

Y así… desapareció

Issei aun fumando miro como la demonio regreso pero esta vez teniendo una mano en el respaldo de la silla… mirando al exorcista

-y entonces? – preguntaba ella

-entonces? – le devolvió la pregunta

-que deseas? una extensión quizás… te la puedo dar si quieres o… -

-la hermana… la gemela –

-que con ella? – preguntaba queriendo saber el por qué la mencionaba

-deja que se valla… deja ir –

Eso dejo curiosa a la demonio, ella hubiera esperado que pidiera una extensión y asi el fuese a buscar una manera de no ir al Hades pero simplemente pedía que una persona que no conocía se fuese al cielo

-estas pidiendo… sacrificar tu vida para que ella, una chica que ni siquiera conoces se valla al cielo? Es eso lo que quieres? –

La sonrisa del castaño fue respuesta suficiente para acceder

Ella solo cerró los ojos

…

…

Pasaron unos segundos

…

…

Y con un chasquido de los dedos

 ***Snap***

-listo, ya quedo – termino el favor dejando la silla a un lado

El castaño suspiro… sabiendo lo que le espera

-ya es tiempo de irnos… Ise, nuestro cuarto especial nos espera – ella se lamia los labios de la excitación que tendra

-si – el apago el cigarro en el charco de sangre – vámonos – y sin vacilación, aun teniendo su cuerpo débil… extendió su brazo para ser llevado al Hades

Ella a paso lento… tomo el brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar… sonriendo y tarareando feliz de tener a su alma favorita de vuelta, imaginándose las cosas divertidas que harían juntos

Pero cuando dio el séptimo paso… no lo pudo mover más

Seguía usando todas sus fuerzas pero no se movía

Volteo a verlo…y con un último intento lo jalo… pero nada

No entendía que estaba pasando

Pero una luz dorada la cegó por un momento y ella lo vio

Las puertas del cielo

En ese entonces… la demonio entendió todo

-auto-sacrificio –

Y ante sus ojos, el cuerpo del exorcista se elevó para ir directo al paraíso

-NO! EL ES MIO! ES SOLO MIO! – la pelirroja grito de furia al ver cómo fue engañada y más por él

En cuanto al mencionado… solo levanto el dedo medio haciéndole saber que gano…y ella irremediablemente perdió

Parecía un final feliz

Pero…

-no!... tu vivirás! –

Ella lo detuvo, abriéndole la camisa

-tu vivirás! –

Y sin decoro, ella metió las manos al cuerpo del castaño haciéndolo gritar de dolor

-por qué sé que cometerás otro error! –

Apretó con más fuerza el agarre en el interior haciéndolo gritar más

-y cuando lo hagas… yo estaré allí para llevarte, a donde debes de ir! –

Y con un último apretón, el saco algo oscuro y nocivo de su cuerpo

Dejando al castaño en el suelo con dolor que se tomaba los costados

-tu vivirás… mi Ise… tu vivirás… -

…

…

Amanecía en el hospital

Y el castaño con dolor se levanto

Y caminando entre vidrios y cenizas el llego hacia donde estaba Asia

-Asia… Asia responde –

Ella con pesar… abrió los ojos viendo la cara de ese chico… de ese chico del que se enamoro

-Issei-san –

El se acercaba

Ella queria tomar esos labios

Pero

No pudo

Y que el tomo la lanza… dejándola con las ganas

Pero a fin de cuentas

Ambos lograron

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

 _ **Engañar al diablo**_

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

 **Espero y les haya gustado ya que no me lo quise quitar de la cabeza hasta publicarlo**

 **Espero comentarios y también espero no olviden comentar en mi otro fic de Pokemon DxD ya que las cosas se pondrán realmente buenas y mas con la llegada de dos cicas que fueron los shippings mas grandes del 2015**

 **Sin mas me retiro y déjenme un MP si alguno quiere decirme algo personalmente**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
